


underneath the stars

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is a hunter along with her brother and one night she runs into Dean . She finds out how special first kisses are</p>
            </blockquote>





	underneath the stars

Dean x reader - Y/ N meets up with Dean at a bar and finds out why first kisses are so special 

Your whole family hunted your mother your father your two older brothers. It had always been like that you couldn't remember a time when you didn't hunt.  
Despite hunting your whole life you hadn't had the chance to meet any other hunters . But you did know of the Winchester brothers ..who didn't ..You had never met them but only knew what your father told you . They were the best hunters around both had been to bell and back literally. So to say your curiosity was peeked was an understatement. You wanted to meet them especially the older brother Dean .  
You got your Chance a week later after a particular bad hunt you and your brothers were at a local bar getting a drink. Jason and Wayne were in the corner talking to a couple of women. You knew by the end of the night they would be wasted and it would be your job to get them back into the room tonight . Your parents were on another hunt a few states away. You kept an eye on them when you notice two men walked in .One was taller with dark brown hair...and the other was dark hair wearing an old leather jacket and pair of faded blue jeans .they walked up to the bar and sat down for some reason you count take your eyes off the one in the leather jacket even with the jacket you could tell he had a great body. Right off the bat a blond woman came sliding up next to him placing a hand on his arm he smiled politely but you could tell he wasn't interested . You smiled as the chick walked off. You took a look at your brothers to confirm they were ok and then took a deep breath as you made you way over to the stranger. He turn towards you as you approached he caught your eye quickly and smiled He leaned over to the man next to him and said something as you walked up "well hi there sweetheart"he said with a heart stopping grin "hi "you said returning the grin "what are u drinking?"He asked "beer "you replied He turn and order two beers before turning to you again ."I am Dean and this is my brother Sam " he said "I am Y/N" you said " wait ..Sam and Dean as in Winchester ?"You asked He looked taken back "yea. ..how do u know "he asked " I am a Hunter ..me and my family "you quickly explained "my brothers are over there"you pointed to where u now noticed they were both trying to flirt with the same woman and looks like the start of an fight. Oh crap...You though turning back to Dean . " I am sorry I would really like to stay and chat "you gave him a little wink "but I have to get my brothers back to our room" you explained . "Oh "was what he said and you swore he looked a little disappointed. "How about I help you get them back to your room and we can see how it goes from there " he offered . "I would like that "you replied "alrighty "he stood up "come on let's go" he said.   
It took some smooth talking from you and mostly luck that your brother's were to far gone to put to much of a fight as you and Dean got them back to the room. Dean had Wyane and you held Jason upright as you unlocked the door "nice brother's "Dean joked as you guys walked into the room. "There usually better behaved then this" you replied you walked Jason over to the bed and let him fall into it Dean did the same with Wyane . Neither man moved and with a couple minutes they were both snoring. You just rolled your eyes and turn to Dean "thanks you really didn't have to do that " you said He smiled "it just means that I got to spend more time with you " he said. "Well thanks again "you said you looked up and met his gaze He step forward "so what now "you asked as he got closer. You could feel the attraction between you two it was very strong. he took your hand and brought it up to his lips . You felt your heart skipped a couple beats " how about a drive " he asked You nodded without thinking he led you out to his car." What about Sam "you asked "he a big boy he can take care of himself" Dean said and helped you into the car. 

You drove for about 15 minutes out on a dirt road .when he pulled to a stop in the middle of a field. "Come on "he said getting out of the car. You climbed out of the car and looked up into the sky it was beautiful filled with millions of stars. "Oh wow " you said as you walked around to the front of car to stand next to him. "It beautiful out here " you said "yea it nice after a really bad day just to relax "he said and you looked down and saw he was staring at you again. You felt the sparks started flying. You heart was racing   
As he stepped closer to you .You felt him place his hands on your hips pulling you towards him then you felt his hands slid up your body You bit your bottom lip as his hands reached your face cupping your face in his hands "I really like to kiss you "he said You found your voice "I would like that too" you told him. He just grinned before he kissed you. It was a good thing you were leaning against the car your legs may not have supported you they suddenly felt like jello. Your arms came Around his neck as the kiss deepened his arms tightened around you . All the sudden he lifted you into the car..where you wrap your legs around his waist . The kiss getting deeper and rougher .his hands started roaming your body . After a couple intense moments you broke apart both of you trying to catch your breath "that was...."He smiled "yeah I agree "you said "that was some first kiss" "why not try out kiss #2 " he suggested. You smiled "what is stopping you ?" You asked pulling him down for another kiss underneath the stars .


End file.
